


The Seneschal's Action Snippets

by The_Seneschal



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, No Plot/Plotless, Snippets, Writing Exercise, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Seneschal/pseuds/The_Seneschal
Summary: These will be one-shots or short series meant for me to practice my ability to write, with a focus on action scenes.There will be multiple fandoms throughout, and any crossovers will be very unlikely, although not impossible.I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism on these, as they are for improvement's sake.





	The Seneschal's Action Snippets

Closing his eyes, the child took in his surroundings. Cracked earth and molten lava made up the landscape, with great plumes of fire exploding all about him, making the ground tremble and shooting up as tall as mountains. The smells of smoke and brimstone surrounded him, and he knew that this place would never again see life after today, _knew_ that the planet Namek was dying.

And the one responsible was right in front of him.

Floating in the air in front of him was a short figure, with skin as white as snow, broken up by shining purple gems embedded in his shoulders, chest, and head. His densely muscled arms were crossed, tail floating lazily behind him, as he surveyed the destruction he'd caused, the black and violet orb of energy still crackling with dark lightning as it steadily made its way to the core. A small smirk on his face showed all of his feelings on the topic, on his complete disregard for the costs of his actions.

This was Frieza, self proclaimed 'Emperor of the Universe', and an absolute **monster**.

His red eyes turned towards the child, and the smirk turned to a grin. "Ah, observing my work, are you? It really is quite beautiful, this example of what happens when the insects don't heed their betters. Of what happened to your father not moments ago." The child grit his teeth as rage tore through him, but forced himself to stay quiet, lest he incur the tyrant's wrath too early and give up the chance to gather power the tirade had granted him.

"What was his name again? I do remember Vegeta calling him something with a 'K', although it escapes me for the moment." Frieza taps his chin for a moment, before shrugging it off. "Well, it's not like it matters anymore, while that big orb he made certainly hurt, I feel I made him more than pay for it in death." The child's fists clenched further, the aura of energy around him flaring for a moment, before he forced it to quiet down. He just needed a little more time...

"Goku" the child ground out, sweating profusely as he focused on gathering all of his power, stalling the alien lord for every moment he could. "His name was Goku."

"Oh, is that right?" Frieza said, dropping the smile for a confused frown. "I could've sworn Vegeta said some 'K' word, but then again you ants and insects will truly adopt any name that suits those infantile brains you all seem to possess." His expression shifted right back to that cruel grin, "But as I said, that is of no matter. No, what matters is what to do with **you** " he said, finishing the statement with something almost like a growl.

The child took this moment to gather the last of his energy, a shout emanating his lips as the aura surrounding him dissipated like smoke in the wind, and his steely-brown eyes situated themselves on the being in front of him. "What will happen now, Frieza, is that I will avenge this planet, its people, and my father."

He adopted a fighting stance, fists out and to his side. "My name is Son Gohan," he said, voice dripping with hate. "And by the end of today, you will feel the fear that everyone else felt." And with a shout of rage, energy exploded around him, and he was propelled toward the tyrant, intent to make him pay for his crimes, and more importantly, **end him**.


End file.
